You-Don't-Have-A-Date-So-You-Can-Have-Me Coupon
by I Hate Change
Summary: Sanji gives the crew Dating Coupons. ZoSan.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I had this story kept in my laptop since Valentines. I got the idea from when the males from our group gave the girls of our group "Poor You, You Don't Have a Date" coupons which we could use to have them for the rest of the night. I just decided to finish it when I finally got inspired.

Erm, I also edited this from the original version, because that sucked. I'll try not to post before editing next time, I promise!

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Zoro asked as he stared at the small piece of paper handed to him and the rest of the crew by Sanji.

"That," Sanji pointed at the said paper as soon as he was finished giving Nami and Robin dozens of it, "Is a dating coupon. The coupon allows you to have me as a date for a day!" Sanji had twirled by then in front of Robin and Nami.

"Thank you for the nice gesture, Sanji," Robin smiled at him.

"Nothing but the best for Robin-chwan and Nami-swan~" he cooed. "And I figured that since Valentines day was coming, I wanted to let the boys feel less shitty."

"Why'd you give this to me?" Zoro stared at it like it was going to explode.

"If you don't want it, give it back," Sanji hissed.

"Nah, I'll keep it. Who knows when I actually need you to be nice to me for a day," Zoro shrugged as he pocketed the object. Sanji rolled his eyes and turned to explain the rules to everyone, though the rules were already on the coupon.

First, the responsibility of what the date consists relies on them. And Sanji will cater to them no matter how foolish or not-so-date-like the date was.

Next, the date will only last for one day, the same day when the coupon was used. So even if you decide to use the coupon midday, Sanji's services will only last until 12 midnight.

It wasn't unexpected that Luffy used up his coupon first, and it was while they were still on the ship and it was already lunchtime. He asked Sanji to cook him meat, and Sanji expected it, which was why he stocked up more meat than usual at their last stop.

"Saaaanji, more!" Luffy presented his empty plate, and for once, Sanji didn't remind him of their depleting food supply through his foot.

Throughout the day, Luffy constantly asked Sanji for snacks. Basically he was more of a waiter on Luffy's beck and call as the guy pigged out and ate like a king. Though that afternoon when Luffy was fishing alone with Sanji sitting beside him, Luffy had asked more about his dream.

Sanji gladly told him everything. Of the sea creatures he'd imagined that he would see, how he would cook them, and about a particular floating restaurant would relocate there.

Luffy, in turn, shared to him what he wanted to do when he becomes the Pirate King. He wanted to go on more adventures with his crew as the Pirate King, helping them achieve the rest of their dreams on the way. First order of business was to help Brook meet Laboon once more. And then they'll travel with Nami as she makes her own map.

"What about Robin, marimo, Usopp, Chopper and Franky?" Sanji asked him, curious as to what Luffy did have in mind.

"Hm… I actually thought they would have already achieved their goals when I become Pirate King. I think Zoro's strong enough to be the World's Best Swordsman by then," Luffy hummed.

"Franky already built the world's strongest ship and it will have sailed the roughest seas when we get to Raftel. Usopp will definitely be a brave warrior by then, and we can probably drop by Elbaf sometime soon. And I think what Robin's looking for is at the end of the Grand Line."

"How do you know that?" the cook asked.

"I dunno. Just do," Luffy smiled and laughed it off.

He needed a nap after that day, thinking he'd have nightmares about meat attacking him for feeding them to Luffy. But it wasn't bad at all. Luffy always surprised him at times.

He had yet to be Robin's or Nami's date. The next day, it was Usopp who decided to use his coupon when he asked Sanji to help him out with his and Franky's inventions. And Franky wanted Sanji's help too, though he claims it was a three-people date.

They had started on an invention

"Seriously, is this what you plan on doing on dates? I'm glad I was born for the ladies…" Sanji said at the end of the day when they had finished. His back felt like cracking. All he did was carry around things the two mechanics were too lazy to carry around. And make drinks and snacks for them without telling them the usual get-it-yourself-these-are-for-the-ladies speech.

"Of course not," Franky patted him on the back. "This is our plan of a date with you. If it was with any other girl, it'd be a Suuuuuuper date."

Sanji just sighed. But he didn't really want to voice out a complain. He wanted to at least be fair to the males just for the Valentine's day..er, week. Or month. Depending on how long the crewmembers want to hold on to the coupon.

The third day of Valentines, no one wanted to use their coupons since they were still at sea and they wanted to make use of it well. But Robin decided to use hers at that time. She invited Sanji to the library to have tea with her and talk about some random things like Sanji's life story and some history and things he knew about North Blue.

Though he knew Robin probably knew about the things he said, she nodded enthusiastically at his versions of the stories. Robin shared some facts from what she'd read about the North Blue and about cuisine, and Sanji listened intently.

That night, he had felt like the day was given to him as a relaxation day. Finally, Nami announced that they were going to be in an island by tomorrow noon, and Sanji was gleefully spinning as he distributed food to the crew, thinking that tomorrow might just be the day Nami asks him to be her date… or better, she does it on Valentines day. Though she didn't need some coupon or holiday to have to ask Sanji. One word from her will have Sanji at her beck and call.

He mentally listed down those who haven't used their coupons. Other than Nami, there was Brook, Chopper, and the mosshead. He mentally cringed at the thought of having to spend time with the Marimo. He imagined how it would have just been better if he gave them chocolates, but it was too late now. He'd never back down on his word .

It was almost dinner time when they docked on the island. Everyone was excited to step on land once again. Nami instructed them to pick their straws, and much to Usopp's dismay, he was stuck with watching Sunny for the night.

"Alright. Guys, I'm giving you your allowances for the whole time that we're here, so spend it wisely!" Nami said, handing out their money. "First order of business, let's look for a place to stay."

And they walked off, leaving Usopp pouting on the deck.

"Oi Nami, I'll just sleep on the Sunny," Zoro called out. "Don't bother counting me in for the room."

"Okay~!" Nami smiled at him as the group went to a different direction, leaving Zoro in the middle of the road alone.

The following day was the day before Valentine's Day. Brook used his coupon and together with Sanji they strolled around the city with lecherous expressions. They emitted an aura so perverted that girls instinctively steered away from their direction. They went lady-hunting for the whole day, and it was an ideal date for the both of them.

Nami had learned that night that the log pose will take 2 days to set. Which meant that they'll be ready to leave by the night of Valentine's day. But Nami told them they'll leave the morning after Valentine's day, of course with Luffy's consent.

And so, Chopper used his date coupon the morning of Valentine's day for Sanji to go herb exploring with him through the jungle behind the town. Sanji was a bit disappointed that Nami didn't choose this day to use her coupon, but he was also glad the Marimo didn't use his for today.

They walked through the not-so-thick jungle talking about different herbs and their flavors, exchanging the information they gathered from the 2 years of training.

After that, they went back in town for lunch, and Chopper called off the date.

"Are you sure? You can't save up the hours, you know," Sanji said.

"I'm sure. I want to play with Usopp now, and I figured you'd want to spend this day with any of the girls. I had fun Sanji," Chopper smiled brightly at him before running off to search for the sniper.

Sanji was a little bit puzzled but was grateful for Chopper's consideration. He started looking for Nami and Robin and found them shopping for clothes.

"Nami-swaaan~ Robin-chwaaan! I've come to be you slave!" And there he did become their slaves for the rest of the day. He was more than happy to spend the rest of Valentine's day like that. Too bad it had to end.

An hour before dinner time, Robin told him that Zoro wanted to use his coupon for the night. Sanji was a bit puzzled for the swordsman's faulty timing, since not only was it during the night, but it was also on the Sunny, because Zoro was on watch tonight.

But he wasn't complaining for the minimal time he had to spend with Zoro. So he headed for the Sunny, leaving the rest of the crew eating at a diner about to run out of food because of Luffy.

When Sanji leapt on the deck of Sunny, he was surprised by what he saw. There was a table set near the side of the ship where they could look out the ocean. The table was complete with table cloth and a candle atop, along with plates and chopsticks.

Zoro was leaning on the railing, his back facing Sanji as he looked out to the ocean.

"Didn't think you'd come when I gave the message," he chuckled casually, not bothering to turn around.

"I considered that. But we have to get this over with sometime," Sanji shrugged. "Didn't think you'd bother with this stuff." He gestured to the whole setting.

"The others' ideas for dates were… fine. I couldn't resist the challenge to top it," Zoro smirked, finally facing the blonde. He gestured for Sanji to sit on the chair.

"Baka, I still have to cook," Sanji told him and turned to the kitchen. But Zoro stopped him.

"Er, I already cooked for us…" he said, scratching the back of his neck. He looked a bit nervous, as if he was expecting some sort of insult. Well, this was Sanji, so of course he would.

Sanji stared at him wide-eyed. "You," he said, "cooked dinner? You?" he asked incredulously.

"Oi, don't say it like I don't know how. Before we had you, I was the best out of all of them," Zoro commented.

Sanji laughed. "Alright, impress me," he sat on the chair and leaned into the seat, like he was some sort of royalty waiting to be entertained.

Zoro pouted, determined to make the cook eat his words as he went into the kitchen and emerged with two huge platters. He placed them on the table and returned to the kitchen to take out more of the platters.

Soon, when everything was out, he took his seat and removed the cover. Sanji's eyebrows raised. It wasn't some high-class food, but it was more decent than he expected the Mairmo's cooking to be.

It didn't look half-bad at all. They were simple foods but nevertheless they looked appetizing. Onigiri, sashimi, different varieties of sushi, and sea king meat sautéed with vegetables and other condiments.

He noticed that Zoro was looking at him smugly. With a smile of his own, he reached for his chopsticks and took a piece of sushi and ate it.

"Hmm, not bad," Sanji commented offhandedly, imitating Zoro's voice when he approves of Sanji's food but it made Zoro smile. "I'll be back," Zoro said. He went back to the kitchen and emerged with a wine bottle. Sanji noticed it was red wine.

"Oi, Marimo. This is actually better with sake," Sanji pointed out.

"I know, but you like this girly shit right?"

Sanji chuckled and held out his glass for Zoro to pour in the wine.

"Only plants with unrefined taste buds would call this shit," Sanji commented as he took a sip.

"So even you agree this thing is girly?" Zoro smiled, causing a vein to pop out of Sanji's head.

Zoro sat in front of the blonde and had started digging in, Sanji occasionally making comments about his food. The nice and friendly suggestions were to be expected from him after all. Like "Where'd you get this shitty soy sauce?" or "The combination of meats aren't balanced enough, baka," and the occasional "Do moss normally eat this stuff?" and so much more.

Though he tried to hide it, he enjoyed their conversation a lot. He didn't know why he was having so much fun being insulted by the cook who kept dissing his cooking yet is eating everything.

That probably has something to do with his "No food is wasted" complex, but who cares.

Zoro didn't know what part of the insults made it different from their normal daily insults that made him smile. Normally all the crap that comes out of Sanji's mouth annoyed the hell out of him. Right now it was just plain fun.

"Fuck, you must have a hard time reading that dining etiquette for little children, huh?" Sanji mused, taking in the surroundings.

"Shut up, this is probably the only proper date you've ever been to your whole life. I'm doing you a favor before you die by Enel-knows-what," Zoro snapped.

"Hah? Well this is probably the only date you've ever been to where your partner managed to sit through the whole thing! My eyes are dying just looking at your ugly mug!"

"Yeah, well your eyebrows are making me dizzy. I'm still wondering why you don't just shave it off..."

"I could say the same thing about your hair. Want me to lend you some dishwashing soap*, see if it kills those weeds on your head?"

"Wanna go curly?"

"Bring it on, baka-marimo."

They growled at each other but made no move to stand up. At least not while there was still food on the table that might be wasted if they started fighting.

By the time they finished eating accompanied by their version of conversing, they had somewhat mellowed out and have started talking about random things. Like the real reason why Sanji did the whole coupon thing.

"It's not that big of a reason. I figured this was a way to get everyone into the holiday as much as I am," Sanji shrugged. "Back at the Baratie, I used to think of new ideas like this, always organizing for events and all."

"So it's just one of your whims… like some kind of a new recipe you figured out," Zoro commented.

"Yeah, something like that."

_Silence._

"How 'bout you? What's with…this?" Sanji gestured to everything. Zoro stared at him long, his eyebrows slightly scrunched and suddenly he averted his gaze to the ocean.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just like you. I wanted to try something," he shrugged. "Believe it or not, even if it's just a coupon date, it's still a date, and my first, actually."

Sanji was shocked at that. Though it was probably expected. I mean, it's Zoro. He's not exactly the type of person who would be considered romantic enough to ask someone out on a date. Or want to ask someone on a date.

Well, in this case, it was Zoro who asked him on a date, through the coupon. But the coupon gives you reassurance that Sanji won't say 'no'. That's probably the main reason why he's Zoro's first date.

He had the sudden urge to try to participate in this as much as Zoro. He wanted to give him at least that for his first date.

Only the sound of the ocean and the faint buzzing of a lively town from afar was heard. Sanji couldn't help but feel so relaxed as he sipped the wine in his hand. He couldn't make out if his mind was so clear or so fogged up to be thinking of anything else but the date. And Zoro.

"Well, how's the date faring so far?" Sanji asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You tell me," Zoro smirked. "I wouldn't know."

Sanji leaned closer with his elbows on the table, not thinking about table manners. This was Zoro anyway. "Well, food's satisfactory. Setting, satisfactory. Companionship… it can't be determined at this point in time."

Zoro chuckled. He glanced to the lively town, seemingly thinking about something.

"Did you want to go into town or something?" Zoro asked curiously.

"Nah. I'm a bit tired from earlier today," he shrugged. "Chopper and I walked around the town and through the jungle. And I helped out Nami-san and Robin-chan with their shopping."

"I'm guessing that was with a side of your noodle dance with the girls huh?"

"My WHAT?!" Sanji grit his teeth, making Zoro laugh louder.

"You know. That dance you make when you act all dorky around the girls, and you spin around and start to look like walking noodles," Zoro said not bothering to hide his enjoyment in teasing the cook.

"It's NOT a noodle dance!" Sanji spat. "It's my expression of love and happiness to be serving them! Besides, wanna talk about how you act? Like a caveman. You act so uncouth around girls, it's almost as if a hybrid of a pirate and a caveman raised you! I bet you don't even know how to dance." Sanji resisted the urge to stick out his tongue childishly.

"For your information, I can dance way better than you, ero-cook. I bet I can beat you so bad you'd be embarassed to show your noodle dance ever again."

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet? I can dance your ass off on your way to hell!"

"Yeah? Well I'll meet you there! I'll introduce you to my demon friends there!"

"Hah, it's a date." Sanji scoffed.

The last word hung through the air before both of them chuckled simultaneously.

"Already planning the second date, cook?"

"Hmph. You'll be lucky if you land a second date with someone like me," he said haughtily, his smile no longer hiding.

"I could say the same to you, bastard," Zoro grinned.

They let comfortable silence take over once more. Sanji shook his head as he thought about how this setting felt so intimate. He was a romantic at heart, and he knew that being alone with someone, having a good time with them, and enjoying each others' presence itself suggested intimacy.

And the fact that it was Zoro didn't change that definition.

He glanced at Zoro only to find him looking back at him. They held each other's gaze for who knows how long until Sanji spoke up.

"I'm gonna have a smoke," Sanji said, his head nodding to the railing facing the ocean. He leaned out to look at it as he sported a cigarette on his lips and flicked his lighter on.

Zoro stood next to him, facing the sea, his gaze lingering long. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

They stood there, close to feel each other's presence but their bodies refused to come in contact.

"You were right, y'know."

Zoro stared at Sanji. _About what? _He thought.

Sanji continued. "This is by far the best date I've ever been to in my entire life," he confessed, chuckling slightly.

Zoro didn't say anything.

"This is the only date I've had where my date bothered to make me happy instead of the other way around," Sanji sighed.

"It's not like you don't deserve it," Zoro replied, a little too fast. But he continued.

"You give so much to everyone, I just… wanted to give some back to you." This time he faced Sanji, who was facing him too, looking at him with surprise and gratefulness? Awe? He wasn't sure. "I thought about how I want to use my coupon since you gave it to us. At first I wanted to just make you be my slave for a day-" Sanji snorted at that. "-but I saw how tired you were for the past few days, trying to make everyone happy. I just thought I'd return the favor…"

Sanji smiled, and his eyes felt like tearing up. But he didn't. "Thanks," he breathed out.

"It's probably not me you'd want to do this with. Nami or Robin could have made you enjoy this better," Zoro said as he gestured to the setting.

Sanji wanted to say something, but snapped his mouth shut. What exactly did he want to say to that?

"But… you probably would have ended up acting like some desperate idiot trying to impress them…"

"Oi!" Sanji shouted. Way to ruin the moment. Zoro chuckled but he continued. "I don't know if this will be the best date you will ever have, but I want it to be that way for now."

Zoro stepped closer as his voice grew softer into a whisper. "You've loved almost every woman you've come across. I want you to…" his fingers lightly touched Sanji's cheek, "…know what it's like… to be loved back…"

Something touched Sanji, he wasn't even sure how to explain it, but his chest clenched, his heart beat so fast he could hear it. His eyes stung as tears threatened to pool.

"Z-Zoro…" he whispered. He felt drawn to Zoro as he stood intimately close to him, his gaze never breaking contact from Zoro's gray-steel ones.

Zoro's hands rested on Sanji's waist as the blonde approached. He leaned his forehead against Sanji's. They eyes met, Sanji searching Zoro's-er- eye for any kind of mockery or teasing and found none. Zoro's hands slowly slid around him, wrapping his arms around Sanji's waist, pulling him flush against his body. He rests his chin on Sanji's shoulder.

"This okay?" Zoro whispers in his ear.

Sanji's hands crawls up Zoro's bicep, to his chest, and he ends up wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck. "Hell no," he mutters, "Some idiot moss is hugging me." Zoro chuckled. They stayed like that for a while, Zoro lightly rubbing circles on Sanji's back, Sanji's fingers massaging behind Zoro's neck and occasionally threading through the soft hair.

At some point Sanji closed his eyes as Zoro inhaled Sanji's scent before nuzzling into his neck, jaw, ear. Zoro leans back and rests his forehead against Sanji's once more, lips so close they could actually feel it.

Sanji could feel his heart beating fast, tingling pleasantly as he felt Zoro's lips touch the corner of his lip.

The clock tower from the town makes its melodic ringing signaling that it's 12 midnight.

"My coupon's expired," Zoro whispered, his breath puffing on Sanji's lips, their lips touching in the lightest way possible.

Sanji was too preoccupied by the overwhelming feelings he was having when Zoro's words registered. He slowly opened his eyes, not noticing he closed them in the first place. Zoro looked at him expectantly.

He cleared his throat. "That was a good date," Sanji straightened up, pushing himself off Zoro a bit roughly. Zoro reluctantly released his hold of the blonde.

"Good job for your first date, Marimo," he said casually as he turned his back to Zoro, walking to the other side of the Sunny, and leaping off to the docks. He strolled towards the town, not looking back and leaving Zoro watching his back with a pained expression.

* * *

*dishwashing soap-I searched about it, apparently it can be added to weed killers to make it more effective or something.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for taking this long. I edited the first chapter... though I really just made the date part longer. I knooow, I really have to stop posting it before editing it like that. I'll try not to do that any more, I swear.

* * *

Sanji twirled as he distributed the snacks for his favorite and only girls on the crew. "Nami-san. Here's your dessert. Robin-chan, your coffee," he bowed coolly.

Nami and Robin smiled at him gratefully before returning to their own activities on the deck.

Two days ago, the crew had finally left, or rather, were kicked out of Saya-the island where they had docked for Valentines. For once it wasn't thanks to Luffy doing something… well, Luffy-like, but rather it was due to Franky stripping off his underwear, and Brook asking to see every girls' panties were probably a reason too. Who knew those specific acts were an offense to the ancestors of the land?

Whatever the history of the island was, no one bothered to know. Well, except for Robin, who didn't deem it appropriate for sharing to everyone. Something about an underwear thief...or something.

The weather was sunny and they knew well not to take that for granted on this part of the Grand Line. Everyone relaxed to their heart's content. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper lounged around the tree shade, playing some card game with the rules bent to accommodate their captain's habit of keeping too many cards,

Brook took it upon himself to play the background music for the relaxing afternoon on the upper deck. Franky sat relaxed near the helm, a cola in hand.

Zoro was in the Crow's Nest, watching the peaceful seas and was deep in thought. He didn't want to think about the date- in fact, he wanted to forget it ever happened. He want to go back in time and change it to something like a simple drinking-while-hanging-out thing with the cook.

That wasn't true. Actually, everything that happened on that date was a dream come true. Not that he had dreamed about it for a while. He used to dream of Sanji choking on his cigarette before. Then the coupon thing happened, so he dreamed about making that date the best that Sanji would be forced to compliment him.

That part came true, alright. But it was just for one night. _But it didn't have to be_, he thought. Nami gave him all of the coupons Sanji gave her, which was 24 in total, and he had to accept them unless he wanted "another 100% interest added to your debt", as she so sweetly said it.

No, it's not like he had to use the coupons anyway. And Sanji was clearly inclined to make that date a one-time thing by the way he curtly responds to Zoro's taunts. But at least he still retorts back, so it's not all that disastrous.

Fuck, he felt like he was in a-dare he say it-Cinderella story. Except he doesn't get the happy ending of the Prince wanting something more from that night.

Haha, _prince_. He vaguely remembered how Sanji liked calling himself as Mr. Prince. No prince would woo the resident swordsman. Maybe if he was a swordsman in a gown, with boobs...

Sighing, he grabbed a few large dumbbells and started lifting. Hopefully this would distract him from everything he's thinking about that was starting to drain out what was remaining of his masculinity.

Dinner time came, and Zoro came into the galley all hot and sweaty.

"Damn, bastard," Sanji spat, "Couldn't you have bothered to get rid of the smell before coming here?"

"I knew this'd piss you off, so I worked out some more before coming here," Zoro shrugged. His voice was a little out of breath and raspy.

"Give me water, will ya?" he said as he sat beside Luffy who started vacuuming the food in front of him. A glass of water was wordlessly placed in front of him. Everyone had started their own conversations by then, while Sanji stood near Zoro like he wanted to say something.

"I'll be on watch tonight, so…" Sanji trailed off.

"Okay," Zoro answered. Then they both noticed conversations around them had died down. Apparently everyone heard what they just said.

"Oh? A secret meeting tonight?" Nami had her cat-like grin. Robin had that same mysterious smile.

"Something must have happened the other night on your date eh?" Usopp teased, but shriveled up when he received glares from the both of them. Franky laughed out loud, along with Brook's 'Yohohoho' and soon attention was drawn away from them.

Zoro inwardly sighed and cast a glance at Sanji who was now catering to everyone. He had always noticed that the cook didn't actually eat with them, too busy serving everyone.

_ I saw how tired you were for the past few days, trying to make everyone happy._

His own words rang in his mind. He inwardly groaned. Damn, he probably sounded like a sappy idiot. No wait, that was Sanji's thing. Whatever. He shook his head, clearing any thoughts as he tried concentrating on his food.

But his plate was empty.

"Oi Luffy!"

* * *

True to his word, Zoro showed up at the Crow's Nest where Sanji sat sideways on the bench, gazing out the open window as he smoked.

Zoro climbed further in and moved to sit a few meters away from Sanji.

A million of things ran through his head, but most of them consisting of what he should say that night. That other night, he wasn't himself? Or maybe he just got caught up in the moment. Wow, that's pathetic.

He could just say to forget about it, move on, nothing changes... Yeah, that's a good idea actually. Beat Sanji to it.

"Look, can we just let it stay in the past?" Sanji suddenly spoke up. "I don't want anything to change."

_Ouch._ This is why he wanted to say it. Hearing Sanji say it hurt a lot more than when he could have said it.

"Yeah sure," Zoro grunted. He didn't mean to sound upset, but his tone was naturally gruff anyway. Sanji wouldn't bother reading into it.

"It was romantic and we got caught up-"

"I said it's fine," Zoro cut in, standing up to distract Sanji from the fact that he was actually upset. "Let's just forget it happened and-"

"I didn't say we should forget!" Sanji suddenly said. That shut Zoro up. He looked at Sanji, wishing him to elaborate.

"It was a different experience for the both of us, and I liked it…a lot," Sanji began. He leaned his head back to bang lightly on the beam behind him. "I've never felt that way before…" he whispered, loud enough for Zoro to hear.

After processing Sanji's words, he felt more conflicted than ever. "So don't want to forget, but you don't want anything to happen between us?" Zoro clarified. He was swinging blindly here. Sanji was such a drama queen. Who knows what he actually means? It's just a simple yes-or-no question. Doing nothing about it is just the same as forgetting it.

"Yeah…" Sanji finally replied.

Zoro grunted a 'whatever' and left the Crow's Nest, leaving Sanji with his own thoughts.

The next day, everything went back to normal. Not the weather, but rather Zoro and Sanji. They went back to bickering regularly and occasionally getting into fights.

The weather was a bitchy storm trying to tip them over, but they took care of that soon. Now it was just a bad rainy day that had everyone lounging in the kitchen except for Franky who was outside steering the helm and Zoro who was in the Crow's Nest on watch duty.

Sanji was serving everyone drinks and snacks as they did their own anti-boredom activities. Nami and Robin were both reading books; Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were playing some card game that probably has rules set by Usopp and broken by Luffy. Brook was composing a new song, humming as he did so.

He made them some onigiri and different varieties of sushi.

_"Oi, don't say it like I don't know how. Before we had you, I was the best out of all of them."_

Sanji stopped in his ministrations as the image of Zoro presenting their dinner a few days ago. He looked down and all he could remember was the taste of Zoro's cooking. It was average, to be honest. But not bad at all.

"Nami-san," he spoke up. He was trying to think why he had to speak, but there's no backing out now. "Did Zoro cook for you guys…before you had me?" he asked. Then he mentally slapped himself. Why was he asking about Zoro cooking instead of_ who cooked for them before Sanji?_

Nami didn't seem to notice anything strange as she answered, "Oh yeah. To be honest he was kind of the best out of all of us."

"Oh?" Robin smiled. "That's quite unexpected."

"I know. I thought at first he'd feed us raw meat or something, but it was cooked and _seasoned_," Nami emphasized the 'seasoned' part.

"Interesting… the saying _people aren't always what they seem_ applies to Zoro," Robin mused.

"Yeah. He acts all big and scary, but he's actually just a big softie who secretly loves-"

The crashing of a plate distracted them all from their conversations as they looked at the blonde chef.

"A-ah, sorry about that," Sanji muttered as he bent to pick it up. Good thing there was no food on it or anything. He held out the two platters of sushi and onigiri and passed it around. Damn it, he wanted to hear what it was that Nami was about to say, but of course he couldn't ask anymore. Damn his clumsiness.

"Here you go, Nami-san, Robin-chan," he gently placed their plates in front of them. The other single and big platter was placed in front of the drooling captain.

Sanji turned to Chopper, Usopp and Brook. "If you guys want your share, you'll have to battle it out with him," he pointed at Luffy.

Usopp and Chopper scrambled to the platter, the cards ignored, and grabbed for the sushi as Sanji exited the kitchen. He held a cola in hand and ran in the rain to give it to Franky, who replied with his signature "Suuuuperrrr". He went back and grabbed a bento box, filling it with each variety of sushi and some onigiri before heading to the Crow's Nest.

When he opened the hatch, he caught Zoro staring out the window looking… dejected. He wasn't sure but he climbed further in and Zoro turned to him, acknowledging his presence.

"Here's a bento for the little Marimo," he said as he placed the bento on the bench beside Zoro.

Zoro muttered a "thanks" and turned back to the window, not paying attention to anything else but the rainfall and the sea.

Sanji stared at him. Something felt off. He felt like he should be saying something as he stared at Zoro's melancholy expression.

"Something wrong?" Zoro asked. His voice slightly above a whisper, taking Sanji back once more to that night. Sanji's heart was beating erratically, just like that night, at that soft voice. It was filled with emotion, but now it was just…dull. Zoro had glanced at him but turned his attention back to the sea.

"Nothing," Sanji answered, turning around and exiting, not turning around and once again, unaware of Zoro's lingering gaze at his back.

* * *

It has been a week and a half since their stop at that unnamed island where they spent the Valentines event, and had yet to find another island. Supplies had gone down considerably, though thank God Sanji was used to Luffy's midnight raids, they can still survive for a week, in case they still haven't found land by then.

Not that he wanted to do that. He was itching for dry land after being stuck with the crew for so long; the only thing making it bearable was Nami-san's and Robin-chan's presence.

And what was making it unbearable the most was Zoro. After encountering the sad Zoro up on that crow's nest, he deliberately tried to avoid being alone with the Marimo. It wasn't normally a problem, because on normal days they rarely interact for a casual talk, conversation, or whatever.

Zoro usually left the galley first as soon as he was done with food, takes his beauty sleep… well, anywhere, and trains so much that he drones out everyone. But there were those times when he had to call Zoro in the Crow's Nest, or when they bump into each other, or when Zoro comes into the galley for booze.

Basically anything that involves interaction with Zoro, alone or not.

Around the crew, Zoro acts normally, arguing with Sanji and stuff. And he verbally or physically fights with Sanji, which was also normal. But every time he does it, Sanji couldn't help but think it was all just a façade to hide his sadness.

Was it really? Or was he just overthinking it?

Right now he was in the galley late at night checking their food supplies. Normally, this food would be enough to last them a week, but if he cuts down everyone's meals (and gives Luffy 2 days worth of food instead of his usual 3 days worth per meal), then they might be able to last for a week and a half.

Nami wasn't entirely sure when they would once again stop at an island, but she assumed it will be by the end of that week, which was four days more.

Zoro was currently on watch duty, which meant he'd either be sleeping, working out, or just watching the sea with that melancholic look on the Crow's Nest.

He really didn't want to see that face again. It made him feel guilty for some unknown reason.

Oh who was he kidding? He knew exactly what the reason was. The answer was something he didn't want to acknowledge as correct, but it was the most reasonable one: he shot down Zoro.

Well, he definitely wasn't going to kiss him at that time, no matter how much he wanted it! No wait, he DIDN'T want it! Or maybe he did, only at that time.

He suddenly thought of what could have happened if he decided not to stop the kiss. Unconsciously he closed his eyes as he imagined Zoro holding him at that time. Their lips had already barely touched more than once that night. Why did he have to stop it?

He licked his own lips at the thought of what Zoro's lips would be like. Rough but surprisingly soft and firm, they would slowly massage his lips, and his tongue would dart out, asking for permission. He would open his own lips and grant him entrance, and their flavors would combine. He wondered what Zoro would taste like. Zoro would hold him tighter by the waist and bring them closer-

"Oi! Cook!"

Sanji was pulled out of his thoughts by Zoro's voice. He was currently touching his own lips, in deep thought and was leaning on the counter facing the stove, his back facing Zoro who stood on the other side of the counter.

"What?!" he snapped as he turned to face Zoro.

Zoro tilted his head, observing Sanji, and Sanji felt a bit nervous on what he could've looked like right now. Luckily, Zoro just shook his head and answered. "Booze," he said.

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Tch." _Of course._

He took out one bottle from the cabinet he reserved for Zoro's alcohol. They had this agreement that Zoro's booze will only be limited by the size of that section of the cabinet. So if it ran out, that's all Zoro will have for that time until they dock at another island. Although he secretly keeps like 5 barrels of alcohol in the storage in case of celebrations and Zoro's the only one who can finish those.

Slowly he held out the bottle for Zoro to take, not sparing him one glance as he stared at Zoro's hand, which was slowly reaching for the bottle.

Their hands slightly touched at the neck of the bottle. Sanji didn't remove his hand, making Zoro raise an eyebrow.

"Sanji?"

That snapped him out of his thoughts. Zoro never once called him by name. He looked up to find Zoro staring back at him, curiously. They held that gaze for a while, Sanji hesitating on what to do next. Zoro slid his fingers over Sanji's as he observed the blonde for any kind of sign. A scowl of disgust, a frown... but all he got was Sanji looking down hiding his face.

Didn't help though, because Zoro saw how red he was.

Zoro took a step towards him when suddenly a bang against the dining table disturbed the silence, making Sanji flinch and Zoro almost dropping the alcohol but he caught it, much to Sanji's gratefulness.

They turned around to see Luffy on his hands and knees sporting a bump on his head where he hit his head emerging from under the table.

"Er... ehehe, don't mind me," Luffy scratched his head.

Sanji felt a vein throb as Zoro made his exit. He was heading back to the Crow's Nest as he heard Sanji bellowing out loud. "Like hell I will!"


End file.
